


The Mediterranean's Bride

by Jael, pir8grl



Series: Voyages of the Canary [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: The ancient city of Alexandria is known as ‘The Pearl of the Mediterranean,’ and also ‘The Mediterranean’s Bride.’  Both seemed fitting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised, the opening scene is somewhat NSFW!

The Canary skimmed swiftly across smooth seas, beneath clear skies, bound for Egypt, and her captain’s honeymoon. The captain in question was currently perched on a barrel, legs locked around her husband’s waist and lips pressed to his. 

Leonard deftly unbuttoned Sara’s waistcoat and slipped his hands inside, caressing her through her shirt. She let out a little growl of frustration against his lips, dearly wishing to feel his warm hands against her bare skin. She let her own hands wander to the front of his breeches, and then it was Len’s turn to growl. 

“Awright, you two,” Mick grumbled good naturedly from behind them. “Take it below decks, wouldya? Some of us are trying to run a ship here. Which is, technically, your job...but I do get the whole ‘honeymoon’ thing. Even if you sorta started it early…”

The two broke apart - slightly - resting their foreheads together. 

“S’pose he’s right,” Len admitted in a rough whisper, wondering how he was going to manage to walk all the way back to their cabin. Sara’s reply was a sultry little _‘mmm’_ sound, which did nothing to help matters. He rather reluctantly moved his hands to her waist and lifted her down. Sara chose to let her body slide down the front of his in a fashion that only made matters worse...well, relatively speaking, of course. 

As some of the proscribed amount of time post-birth had passed, Sara had tried quite vehemently to make up for Len’s absence--and show him just how much she’d missed him. He’d been all too willing, once convinced she was well, to go along with this. 

Mick, knowing just how awful their time apart had been for Sara, had also been willing to cover captain’s duties full time for a bit on the way to Egypt (“as a weddin’ gift,” he joked), but the sheer amount of public displays of affection were starting to make him, and the others, roll their eyes.

“Sara!” Sin called, “The baby’s awake! I think she needs a diaper.” 

Well, **_that_** certainly put a damper on raging hormones. 

Sara thumped her head lightly against Len’s shoulder. 

“Um, and maybe a bath,” Sin added with more than a touch of desperation in her tone. 

Len chuckled just a bit. “I’ve got this one,” he murmured to her. “We’ll pick this up later.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Later, Michaela bathed, changed, fed, and sleeping peacefully in the cabin under Sin’s watchful eye, Sara took a shift at the helm. (She didn’t want to forget what her ship felt like, she said.) Leonard stood behind her, lanky form draped around her like a cape. One arm was locked tight around her waist, and his other hand rested over hers on the wheel. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and she smiled radiantly in response. 

Watching from the other end of the deck, Amaya sighed a bit wistfully and rested her head against Mick’s shoulder. “Think that’ll be us, someday?” 

Mick glanced over at his friends, who, once upon a time, he would never have dreamed of seeing demonstrate such open affection. “Kinda think we’re almost there,” he agreed quietly. 

He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Have you ever thought about goin’ home?” he asked her tentatively. “I mean, once we’re there, Cap’n and the boss are gonna be distracted for a while. Well, **_more_** distracted. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if -”

“Mick, Sara has offered, more than once, but we’re a long way from my village, in more ways than one.”

“OK. It’s just...you seen where I grew up.” Mick paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. “You’ve met the closest people I’ve got to family. I guess...I’d just like to know more about you. That is...if you want me to.” 

Amaya smiled at him, a little wistfully. “I was born in a small village on the banks of the Zambezi River. I’m not even sure it exists anymore. My home is here, now, aboard this ship. With you...if…” 

“Ain’t no ‘if’ about it, Amaya,” the big man said with gruff affection. 

Amaya turned and laid her hands gently on his chest. “It’s a beautiful place we’re going to. Let’s just...let go of the past, and enjoy what we’ve got.” 

“Awright. If that’s what you want.”

* * *

“All I’m saying is - they got their own cabin, with a door that latches. Ain’t no reason the rest of us should have to be afraid to walk into the cargo hold,” Jax was saying. He broke off at the aghast expression on Nate’s face. 

“The **_cargo hold?”_** The historian/sailor asked faintly. “How do you even…”

Mick tried to keep his voice stern, even though he knew precisely what they were gossiping about. (And was more than a bit exasperated by it, himself.) “It’s the Cap’n’s ship, you two. She does whatever she wants, wherever she wants to do it. You two don’t like that, you may find yourselves scrubbing out the bilges while the rest of us are enjoying shore leave. Got that?” 

Both men straightened. “Yes, sir!” they replied in unison. 

“Go about yer business.” Mick watched them both hurry out, then grunted and took a drink, shaking his head.

“The cargo hold,” he sighed. “Well. It’s better than the deck…or the crow’s nest…”

* * *

_“So, good night unto you all._  
_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_  
_And Robin shall restore amends.”_

There were some shuffling noises inside the cabin following the last words, and then the door opened, making the listening girl jump. “Sin? What are you doing down there?” Leonard asked, peering down at her.

The cabin girl looked a bit shamefaced as she gazed up from where she huddled on the floor next to their door. “Amaya said I wasn’t to disturb you, on account of it’s your honeymoon, but I missed your stories. I just wanted to listen.” 

Len smiled, thankful that she had’t heard anything more shocking than a bit of Shakespeare, and offered her a hand up. “Sara and I will always - _**always**_ \- have time for you. All right? Just knock first.” 

“OK.” 

“Len? What’s going on out there?” Sara called. 

“Everything’s fine. Sin’s going to help me collect the laundry, and then we’ll all read another story.” 

“Well, just hurry up,” she replied with a sigh. “I need a clean diaper for the baby.”

Michaela let out an annoyed yowl of agreement.

***

They were just outside the door again, arms loaded with clean laundry (including diapers) when Martin spotted them. The professor beckoned to Sin with a fond smile.

“Sin!” he called. “There you are. Come along now, it’s time for your lessons.” 

Leonard, however, cut in quickly at the girl’s sigh.

“Actually, Professor,” he said, “if you don’t mind, Sara and I really need Sin’s help right now. Not sure how long it’s going to be,” he added. 

“Oh. Well, all right, then.” Martin did not look entirely convinced...but accepted the excuse, smiling quietly.

Len winked at Sin after the professor retreated back into his own cabin. 

**_“Now_** can we have a story?” Sin pleaded, as soon as they were safely ensconced in Leonard and Sara’s room. 

Len placed the basket of clean laundry on the floor within Sara’s reach, dropping a kiss to the top of her head while he was within range. Sin held up a towel to wrap the baby in when Sara lifted her out of the wooden wash tub. 

Michaela, who already loved the water, kicked her feet and waved her arms, splashing the older girl with droplets. Sin giggled, stepping back, as Sara sighed a little at the mess.

Leonard settled himself back in the desk chair and leafed through the leather-bound volume of Shakespeare. “Let’s see...would you ladies prefer a love story, or an exciting story?” 

“Both!” Sin replied eagerly, turning to him.

Sara just chuckled softly as she tended to her daughter, and Michaela gurgled happily, pleased at the attention of her favorite people.

“Both it is!” Leonard declared. 

_“Two households, both alike in dignity,_  
_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…”_

* * *

The next day, Mick made one of his usual rounds of the ship, his namesake snoozing contently in the crook of his arm. He insisted on regularly taking Michaela with him on these rounds (“start ‘er early, so she knows what’s what”) and no one cared to point out that the baby had no idea what he was telling her. 

Not when both of them seemed to enjoy it so much.

“Amaya, you seen the Cap’n?” Mick asked, glancing around as he emerged onto the deck after a round of the interior.

The dark-haired woman glanced at him, smiling, from her place at the wheel. “She and Leonard are on the aft deck, sparring.” 

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it?” 

Amaya swatted his arm. “Well, that’s what they were doing when I last saw them. Besides, it’s their honeymoon.” 

“Yeah, but they’ve already got a kid.” He glanced down at Michaela, who yawned and peered back. “You’d think the novelty would have worn off a bit by now.” 

“Do you really think those two are going to suddenly settle into a life of polite convention, just because they have a baby? And they just went through so much. They’re together now, and they’re happy. And I’m happy for them.” 

“‘Course you are. An’ so am I.”

* * *

Leonard lay awake in the darkened cabin, long after Sara and Michaela were asleep. He felt the familiar motions of the ship at sea, and breathed in the scent of Sara’s favorite lavender, mixed with the roses from their wedding that she’d carefully dried. 

He knew he should rest before Michaela woke and demanded their attention. He hadn’t slept well the entire time of his captivity. He’d been so caught up in anger at his captor, fear for his and Sara’s families, and worry over how Sara was faring. And...he’d missed her, her laughter and her strength, and the soft warmth of her curled against him. 

At the moment, her head was tucked under his chin, one small hand was fisted into his shirt, and her bare legs were tangled with his. No way was he escaping from the bunk without her knowing. Not that he had any intention of doing so. He shifted slightly to touch his lips to her hair. 

“Go’sleep,” Sara slurred, giving her handful of his shirt a shake.

Len tightened his arms around her, smiling. “Sorry, love.” 

***

When Len awoke, fresh from another dream of captivity, he was alone in the bunk. The momentary wash of panic was quickly assuaged by Sara’s soft voice. 

“Hey.” 

He blinked his eyes open to see her seated nearby, nursing the baby. Evidently, her stealth skills remained undiminished by time, pregnancy, and childbirth, as she’d managed to climb over him without waking him. 

“Hey, yourself,” he replied, sitting up slowly. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yeah…” 

Sara’s face was crinkled with worry. “You’re home now, Len. We’re safe here. You don’t need to guard me. You need to rest...and keep up your strength.” 

That last was said with a flirty little smirk that earned her a small half-smile in return. 

“I know, love. It’s just...I didn’t rest easy, the whole time I was...away. I guess...I’m still half afraid that if I close my eyes, this will all have been the real dream.” 

Sara opened her mouth to reply, but Michaela chose that moment to be rather fussy. It was a few moments before she could slide back into the bunk with Len. He wrapped his arms around them both, sighing contentedly. 

“Just bear with me, love.”

“Always,” she assured him with an impish grin. “Pretty sure we just made some promises along those lines.”

* * *

“Professor! What’s that?” Sin called excitedly, pointing skyward and chasing around the deck to keep the birds in sight. 

Martin shaded his eyes with his hand and came over to investigate. “I believe that to be an ibis,” he declared, studying the bird’s beautiful black and white plumage. “We must be getting close to our destination. They are quite remarkable birds that were venerated in ancient times -” 

“An’ you can see ‘em much better from the other side of the deck,” Mick informed him, with a significant glance back over his shoulder. “Trust me.” 

“Ah. I understand completely, Mister Rory. Sin! Sin, do come here!” 

Mick looked down at the baby in his arms. “I love your folks, little ‘un, really I do.” 

Michaela looked up at him with big eyes and made a fussy sort of noise. 

He carefully laid her against his shoulder and patted her back awkwardly. “Come on Second Mate...you and me can look at those pretty birds until your mum and dad...er....” 

“Uh, Mister Rory? Your Second Mate just spit up all over the back of your weskit,” Jax said, trying to hide a snigger as he peered around the bigger man’s shoulder.

“Aw, bloody flippin’ hell,” Mick swore, trying to see over his shoulder, while still keeping a grip on the squirming baby. 

“Language! That’s my daughter you’ve got there!” Leonard exclaimed, sauntering along the deck toward them.

The crew wisely chose not to comment on the fact that his waistcoat buttons were mismatched and his neckerchief missing. 

Mick shrugged slightly, grinning at his namesake, who was now happily gurgling at him, having relieved her little tummy. “She’s gotta learn how to talk like a sailor eventually.” 

“Maybe I’d like her to learn how to talk like a little lady.” His tone, however, suggested he was joking. Mostly.

“No reason she can’t do both, is there, Second Mate?” 

Michaela waved her hands at her father, who extended a finger for her to grip. “You are going to learn how to dance, and play the pianoforte, and -”

“And kick the ass of any man who disrespects you,” Sara added, joining them and leaning in to kiss the top of her daughter’s head. 

“Language!” Martin reprimanded, shaking his head in amusement.

Michaela babbled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter contains discussions of a possible miscarriage.

**Alexandria, Egypt**

 

“And over there are the ruins of the Pharos of Alexandria, one of the wonders of the ancient world,” Martin explained carefully. His audience of one drooled and kicked her little feet happily from where she nestled against his chest, chewing her fingers.

“Pretty sure she didn’t unnerstand a word of that, Perfessor,” Mick said smugly. 

“It’s never too early to try to introduce a bit of culture, Mister Rory,” Martin replied tartly. His tone changed entirely when addressing himself to the infant in his arms. “You are going to grow up to be a very well-educated young lady, aren’t you, Miss Michaela?”

Sara, observing the interaction, couldn’t help but smile. 

She was pretty sure some of Michaela’s education wouldn’t entirely please Martin...but, then, he’d surprised her before.

*** 

 

“Is this what it’s like where you’re from?” Mick asked, gazing curiously at the ancient city before them. The two of them were standing on the Canary’s deck, waiting for the others and enjoying a moment of peace.

Amaya glanced over at him. “Mick, have you any idea how big Africa is?” she scolded gently. 

The big man looked down, flushing dark red. “Not so much, I guess. Don’t know much about places I can’t sail to.” 

But Amaya wouldn’t let him disparage himself.  
“You know more about the sea and sailing than anyone I’ve ever met - the Captain included,” she told him firmly, putting a hand on his arm.

“S’pose so.” 

“I **_know_** so. Anyway...Zambezi is **_green._** So green, and lush, and full of life.” She faltered a bit. “At least...it was, the last time I was there.” She turned away, to face the open water. 

Mick wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with the sorrow on her lovely face. “Is that where you seen all them animals?” 

Amaya nodded, keeping her face turned away as she tried to compose herself. 

“Would you...would you tell me about some more of ‘em?” Others might be surprised to see how gentle--and tactful--Mick Rory could be when he wanted to. But not those who knew him well. “We could use some more critters for the kid’s Ark.” 

Amaya swiped at her eyes, smiling despite herself. “Jax will have to build a second boat if you keep adding more animals!” 

Mick shrugged, relieved to see her try to smile for him. “Keeps ‘im outta trouble.” 

“Well...they’re not the most lovely of animals, but they’re fierce in intelligence and the defense of their youth.” Amaya’s tone suggested she was trying to distract herself as much as Mick was trying to distract her. “Have you ever heard of hyenas?”

“Tell me more.”

* * *

The souk was an intoxicating jumble of sights and sounds and smells. It was hot, and crowded for Leonard’s taste, but the sheer volume of goods for sale was fascinating. He’d bought Sara a vivid blue scarf, worked with gold and silver threads, to shield her head from the strong sun, but also so he could keep an eye out for her if she strayed from his side. 

At first, he’d been loath to let go of her hand, their first time away from the ship since, well, everything, but Sara’s enthusiasm proved contagious. She looked so happy, darting from one vendor to the next. She’d purchased an orange for Sin, and a few small trinkets to bring home for their families. 

Leonard looked up from the book he was perusing at the sound of a muffled altercation. A pretty girl with light brown skin and loosely curling hair was struggling to extricate her arm from the grip of a tall, bearded man with an oily smile. Something about the man raised all of Len’s internal alarms. He set down the book and stepped away from the stall. 

“Excuse me, miss,” he said in a low tone, approaching. “May I be of assistance?” 

The girl glanced at him, eyes wide and full of something Leonard couldn’t quite name. Fear, yes, but also anger and something almost… “You’re very kind -” she began, but the man increased the pressure on her arm and she pressed her lips together. 

“My fiancee and I require no assistance from the likes of you,” the man sneered. 

Leonard felt the old rage begin to bubble up, the instincts that told him that this one was akin to Lewis--or far, far worse. He took a deep breath.

“I’m not your fiancee,” the girl ground out, looking back at the man.

“Your parents say otherwise, my sweet.” 

Len sensed Sara’s steady presence at his back. He plastered on a harmless smile and spoke directly to the girl. “My wife and I would be pleased to escort you anywhere you’d like to go.” 

The girl’s eyes brightened with momentary hope, but then her assailant thrust her roughly behind him. “She goes with me.” 

“I’m **_so_** happy you said that,” Sara purred, stepping forward with a knife in each hand, and a feral grin on her face. 

Len’s heart lurched a tiny bit in his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to snatch his wife out of harm’s way, but...it was **_Sara,_** and so he kept his face impassive and moved to guard her back. 

Sara, for her part, was delighted to find herself in a knife fight almost worthy of the name. Her opponent--who drew a truly vicious long knife--was talented and trained, but arrogant. And rather easily distracted. He bellowed his outrage when he noticed that the girl had managed to slip away during the fight, and Sara darted in and nicked his neck with a blade. 

At that point, Leonard had had quite enough, and decided that a strategic withdrawal was in order. He grabbed Sara’s arm and pulled her into the swirling crowds of the marketplace. (Knowing perfectly well that she was letting him do so.) After several twists and turns through the maze of the ancient city, he finally stopped in an alley so they could catch their breath. 

Sara looked up at him with shining eyes and flushed cheeks as he carefully checked her for injury. Sure, she’d tell him...probably...

“That was fun!” 

He favored her with a sour expression, but kept his mouth shut. 

Sara’s tone and expression turned wheedling. “Len...I haven’t been in a fight since we found out about the baby.” 

“I know. And I’m well aware that you know how to handle yourself. But I just got you back. I couldn’t bear it, if…” 

Sara leaned up to press her lips briefly to his. “Not going anywhere, crook. I promise.” 

He thought momentarily about pursuing that kiss, but there was a startled exclamation from behind them. 

“Oh! Excuse me!” 

It was the young lady from the market. Despite her surprise...and the bad timing...she stood her ground as they both turned to look at her, mouth set in a stubborn line.

“Are you all right?” Sara asked gently. 

“There’s no need to concern yourselves.” But her tone said otherwise.

“That’s not what she asked,” Len replied carefully. “Can we help you get home?” 

The girl frowned, although she still didn’t move. “Home wouldn’t help. They’d just hand me back to him.” 

“OK. Then where can we take you?” Sara asked, in a tone that suggested “nowhere” was not a valid answer, nor one that would be accepted.

“You’re not taking her anywhere!” a new voice announced. Even before he turned, the arrogant tenor of it put Leonard’s teeth on edge.

“God’s teeth, lady...how many of these fellows are after you?” he groaned, closing his eyes.

The girl hastily stepped between the Snarts and the newcomer. “No - it’s not like that! Carter, these people helped me.” 

“Then you have my gratitude,” Carter replied, with an insolent air that made both Len and Sara bristle. This ‘Carter’ fellow didn’t seem to understand how close he was to getting...reprimanded...for his attitude by a trained assassin.

The girl looked carefully from Carter to the Snarts, then relaxed when she seemed convinced that neither party was going to instigate violence. At least, not imminently.

“My name is Kendra Saunders. This is Carter Hall. We - we want to be married,” she finally blurted. Carter nodded.

“And I take it that charming fellow back in the marketplace objects,” Len deduced, drily. 

“His name is Vandal Savage. He’s very wealthy, and used to getting whatever he wants, one way or another,” Carter explained. His belligerent attitude had faded a little, at least.

“And he decided that he wants me,” Kendra added, looking down at the white brick pavement, her voice holding both a sizable dose of annoyance and trepidation. “He - he’s insane. He believes all those stories from the old religion - about reincarnation. He thinks I’m his long-lost love.” 

Sara stepped forward and took her hand. “My name is Sara Lance - **_Snart -_** sorry, still not used to that. This is my husband, Leonard. Let us help you.” 

“I can look after her,” Carter insisted arrogantly, staring at her. Sara stared back, eyes narrowing, and Leonard sighed.

“We’ll be fine,” Kendra assured them, stepping back to Carter’s side. “But I fear you’ve made an enemy.” 

Sara shrugged. “I could use a good fight.” 

“It wouldn’t be a good fight. It would be a bad one. Savage is...he has no honor.” 

“He’s obsessed,” Carter added. “With Kendra and with power.”

Kendra nodded. Leonard studied her, trying to decide if she truly wanted this Carter, or if he was just a means to an end. In the end, he supposed, it wasn’t really his business. Not if she wasn’t being forced into it.

“If you change your minds,” Leonard offered, “we’ve got a ship in the harbor. It’s called The Canary, and flies a standard with a white bird.” 

Kendra studied him a long moment, then nodded.

* * *

“What are you thinking?” Sara asked, later that night. 

She was tucked in front of Leonard on their bunk while he carefully brushed her hair. It was something they’d both missed during his absence, and Sara sighed in pleasure and drowsy contentment at his gentle touch. 

Leonard looked down at her thoughtfully. “I was just thinking, it’s OK with me, if you need to be Captain Lance. You have business contacts, and a reputation.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded. “We know what we are to each other. No one else’s opinion really matters.” 

She smiled at him, and opened her mouth to reply when there was a thump of a heavy fist at the door. 

“Cap’n!” 

Mick’s tone had Sara out of the bunk and opening the door, heedless of bare feet and how much her shirt did or did not cover. 

“What is it?” 

The big man’s face was etched with worry, even as he flushed bright red. “It’s Amaya. Um...I think it’s, a...one o’ them…she’s...unwell.”

“A woman’s complaint?” Sara finished gently, putting together both his expression and his words.

Mick nodded, heaving a sigh.

“On my way,” she assured him, taking the breeches and sandals Len was holding out to her. 

***

The sun was high overhead when Sara appeared on deck. Len had been playing with Sin, and the baby, and Soot. (At least, until Soot absconded with one of the baby’s toys and disappeared belowdecks.) He hadn’t seen Sara since Mick asked for help the night before, save for a couple of necessary visits with a very hungry baby.

She’d avoided his eyes, with a quiet promise to explain later. That just made him worry more.

He got to his feet, and Sara walked right up to him, laid her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his waist. Leonard’s arms encircled her immediately, one hand resting in her hair. 

“Hey...what happened? Is she all right?” 

Sara nodded against his shirt front. “She’s asleep. Mick is with her.” 

“What happened?” Len repeated. “Is she sick? Did she get hurt somehow?” 

Sara looked up at him then, her clear blue eyes filled with pain. “We think she might have been pregnant. Just a couple of weeks, maybe. There’s really no way to know for sure...she hadn’t said anything to Mick.” 

“But she’s going to be all right?” 

Sara nodded again, and Len tightened his arms around her, resting his cheek against her hair. It did not elude him that, not too long ago, he would have cringed away from this conversation, regardless of the fact that it concerned his oldest friend. Hell, he might have cringed away if the conversation had concerned **_him._** But now...he glanced over at his own child, waving her hands happily in the sunshine, and couldn’t repress a shudder. 

“Are **_you_** all right?” he murmured into Sara’s hair. 

She nodded again. 

And then they were both startled by a hail from the dock. “Ahoy there! Is this the ship called The Canary?” 

“It is,” Sara called, stepping back and standing straight as she recognized the voice. “Permission to come aboard.” 

“You look a bit worse for wear, Master Hall,” Leonard said as the man they’d met the day before in the market climbed aboard. 

The man gave him a wild-eyed look, all the arrogance of the day before faded. “Can we get out of sight? I don’t want to bring any trouble down on you.” 

Len looked to Sara, who nodded. 

“Sin, take the baby to my cabin,” she ordered. 

Sin looked momentarily startled at the tone, then quickly collected Michaela and took her below. 

By unspoken agreement, they led their guest to the galley.

* * *

Amaya gradually became aware of her surroundings. She was sore, but the warm, purring, cat tucked against her side was oddly soothing. There was a cool cloth on her forehead...she smelled lavender, so that must be Sara’s doing. And her hand was held firmly in a strong, calloused grip. She blinked open her eyes. 

“Mick? What’re you...the ship…” 

“The ship is safe in port,” he reminded her firmly. “An’ yer more important.” He paused for a long moment. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I wasn’t sure. I’m still not sure. It was too early to know. And...we never talked about this. I didn’t know…”

Mick shook his head at her, though, holding up a hand to stem the flow of words. Amaya bit her lip at the emotion in his eyes, an emotion he rarely tended to show.

“I guess...I never really thought about it,” he said quietly. “But seein’ the boss an’ Sara so happy. I...it might be nice.” 

“Yeah…” She blinked rapidly, trying to compose herself. “This is the first place I’ve ever felt safe enough to even think about it. Here, aboard this ship, no one could take my baby away from me.” 

“I’d never let no one lay a hand on any kid o’mine,” Mick told her pugnaciously. “Oh, hell...any kid of anybody, really, but...you know what I mean.” 

“I do. And I love you for it.” 

Mick flushed bright red. “You want somethin’ to eat? I’ll send Nate to the market...I know you and Sara like all that spicy stuff.” 

Amaya shook her head vaguely. 

“Ya gotta eat.” 

He had a point. She sighed. “All right, then... some of that good soup you made for dinner last night.” 

“Awright.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I...love you too. And...I’ll love any kid we have. Whenever he or she makes an appearance.”

* * *

“We were making plans. Kendra’s cousin, Aldous, he was helping us.” Carter took a breath. It actually made Leonard a little more well disposed toward the man that it sounded so shaky. “Savage and these hired thugs just busted in on us. He was shouting about ‘eternity,’ telling Kendra she’s his soulmate, and that it’s the will of the gods.”  
He shook his head. “It was chaos, I drew my sword...when the dust cleared, Aldous was dead and Kendra was gone.” The look he gave them had little of his prior arrogance to it. “Word has already been spread that I killed him. I can’t even go to Kendra’s family.”

“Because of the cousin, and because they wanted her to marry Savage in the first place.” Sara’s voice was low and thoughtful. Len, already seeing how this was going to go, shook his head. The peace had been nice while it lasted.

“Yes. You...this ship was the only thing I could think of.” Carter’s chin came up, and, yes, there was the arrogance again. “I will pay you, captain, if you will help me.”

He was looking dead at Leonard. The former thief stared at him a long moment, hearing Jefferson (who was standing in for the first mate) chuckle in the background.

He could also swear he heard Sara. Seething. 

But when she did speak, her voice was sweet as the pastries Sin loved so very much. (A clear danger sign, if the man was smart enough to recognize it.)

“Actually,” she said, stepping over and then just in front of Leonard, “this ship is mine. While Leonard, as a valued member of my crew and my husband, gets some say in some matters, I’ve captained the Canary since long before I ever met him.” Her voice went cold then. “Not that that’s any of your business. But as a point of information.”

Leonard, watching, saw the younger man go pale at his misstep. But Sara continued without missing a beat.

“Still. We’ll help you for our own reasons. And not _for_ pay.” If her tone before was cold, now it was icy. “Pirates, we may be. _Not_ mercenaries.”

Carter rebounded faster than Leonard would have thought possible when Sara said they’d help. He was not, sadly, intelligent enough to lose the chip on his shoulder.

“Why would you want to help us then?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Because no woman should suffer at the hands of men,” Sara replied promptly. 

Len shook his head in irritation. He sort of liked Kendra, but this fellow was just aggravating. “Let’s just say - I owe a debt.” 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Never said I did.” Len sighed. “All right. Not too long ago, a very bad man kidnapped me, and threatened innocent people to get me to work for him. He took me away from Sara when she was pregnant, and let her think I was dead. A lot of good people worked very hard to bring me home. I owe it to them to not leave someone else in a similar predicament.” 

Carter still didn’t look like he understood. But he did nod. And Sara chose to accept that.

“Jefferson,” she said, “will you please go get Martin? I suspect we’ll need some of his expertise.”

***

Carter did have the intelligence to stay quiet while Sara and Leonard dragged out maps of the city and spread them on the table and Jax fetched Martin, who regarded the newcomer with puzzled curiosity as Leonard filled him in on the situation.

“All right. Any time people start throwing around words like ‘eternity’ and ‘soulmate’ in this part of the world, you look for a pyramid,” Sara began. 

“There aren’t any in Alexandria,” Carter interrupted. 

She glared at him. “True.” 

“Captain? If I may?” Martin asked diffidently. “There are no pyramids here, but there is an ancient necropolis -”

“Kom El Shoqafa,” Carter interjected, earning a annoyed glance from the professor this time. “The Mound of Shards.” 

“That doesn’t sound very inviting,” Leonard quipped. 

“The name refers to the piles of broken crockery left behind from funerary feasts.  
People would not want to bring food vessels back home from a place of death, so they would smash them outside the entrance. It’s one of the signs you look for, to find an entryway. The catacombs are quite extensive,” Martin continued calmly. “Some parts are Egyptian, others Greek or Roman. It’s all quite fascinating!”

“That place has an evil reputation,” Carter remarked, looking unsettled.

“Places associated with the dead tend to attract such superstition,” Martin agreed, looking amused at the younger man’s disquiet.

“They also tend to be booby trapped against intruders,” Carter returned. “If you truly think it’s the place-and I’m not convinced it is--perhaps we do need mercenaries…”

“That won’t be a problem for us,” Sara said, with a wink for her husband. She was rapidly tiring of Carter’s superior attitude. Based on his demeanor when he’d first come on board, she was semi-sure his feelings for Kendra were sincere, but at this point he needed to realize that she and her crew were planning this rescue for Kendra’s sake... not his.

“Captain, with all due respect, if we can even find it, in order to gain entry to such a place -”

Sara smirked, happy to be the one interrupting this time. “You’d need a scholar of ancient history. We happen to have two. Someone who can speak or read obscure languages. That would be me. And a master thief who can outthink ancient tomb builders.” 

Carter eyed them all skeptically. “You really think you can get us in and out of that place safely?” he finally asked Leonard. 

“Not me,” the master thief in question told him calmly. “Us. We’re a crew. And for the record - I am one hell of a thief. You know anyone else who could have stolen the Maximilian Emerald, not once, but twice?” 

To that, Carter had no response.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew of the Canary moved into the planning of the rescue like the team they were, keeping the galley as their base of operations, as no one quite trusted (or liked) Carter enough to trust him in more personal rooms.

It wasn’t all that long after his arrival that Leonard was carefully calculating distances on a map of the city. “The streets should be empty at night, so we’ll be able to move quickly,” he said thoughtfully, studying a notation as the other three watched. “Yes...this way.”

“Why are you so concerned about how long this will take?” Carter demanded. Leonard had long since figured out that he was one of those men who concealed feelings behind brusqueness--not so unlike the man Leonard had once been. That detail and a few others were all that were keeping him from escorting the man off the ship.

“Because Sara is one of the people who will be navigating this little endeavor,” he said, semi-patiently, “and she can’t be away from the ship for more than four hours.” 

“Why not?”

As if in answer, an infantile wail was heard from outside the door. 

“Sara?” Sin called over the baby’s squalling. 

“Come!” Sara replied, from where she’d been leaning against the table and watching Len plan in silence. (It seemed better than snapping at their “guest.”)

“I’m sorry - I changed her, but she won’t stop -” The girl glanced at Carter, then visibly dismissed him, hurrying over to Sara.

“She’s hungry.” Sara settled Michaela in one arm and unbuttoned her shirt matter of factly. 

Carter just stared, transfixed, at the proceedings - at least, until Len cleared his throat meaningfully and made a twirling motion with one hand. 

Sara smirked as she went about the business of feeding her daughter. “Sin, didn’t Felicity give you a book of Roman myths?” 

The cabin girl nodded. 

“Fetch it for me, would you?” 

“I really fail to see what -” Carter protested, still facing the wall. 

“The catacombs are partly Roman. I want to refresh my memory about their myths of the underworld.” 

“Oh, you mean like Pluto and Proserpina?” Sin asked eagerly. 

“Exactly,” Sara replied with an approving smile. 

“If only she paid as much attention to her lessons,” Martin muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward. Sin, who knew perfectly well the affection behind the professor’s manner, just giggled at him before darting out the door.

“You’re really going to base strategy on a child’s story?” Carter exclaimed in disbelief. 

“I’m going to base strategy on the mythology of the people who built the place we need to get into,” Sara corrected him. “And that child is a trusted member of my crew. As opposed to you, who we just met yesterday.” 

The man, who’d started to open his mouth again, paused...and then closed it. Len, watching from the corner of his eye, smirked. 

At least he was learning.

* * *

Not long later, Len found Mick at the rail, gazing out to the open water. Michaela started babbling at the sight of her favorite uncle, alerting the big man to their presence. 

“How’re you doing?” Len asked quietly, coming up beside him and shifting his grip on his wriggling daughter.

“Been better,” Mick admitted, without turning.

“Mick...I’m…” 

“I know.” Mick finally turned, and despite his sorrow, chuckled a bit as the baby stretched out her arms for him. “I never thought I’d want one o’ these,” he said quietly, cuddling Michaela against his chest. 

“Me, neither.” 

“But then Amaya tells me we maybe almost had one, and now that’s all I can think of.” He snorted derisively. “If Lewis could see us now.” 

“If Lewis was within ten miles of my daughter, I’d kill him again,” Len stated fervently, leaning on the rail.

“You an’ me both.” 

They let the next few minutes pass in silence, acknowledging the feelings they’d both once pretended they didn’t have. Finally, Leonard sighed and looked directly at his oldest friend.

“Mick...we could use your help out there, if you’re up to it.” 

“I dunno,” Mick said doubtfully, looking down at his namesake, whose eyes were starting to drift shut as he rocked her. “I don’t think I want to leave Amaya alone right now.” 

“Of course,” Len replied immediately. He knew instinctively that he’d have the same reaction, were their roles reversed. 

“Let me think on it.”

“Of course.”

***  
But: “You should go with Leonard and Sara,” Amaya told him immediately, later that evening in their quarters. She was still a little quiet and pale, but determined to get back to normal as quick as possible. “This Carter fellow doesn’t sound entirely reliable. They’ll need someone they trust to watch their backs.” 

“I’m not leavin’ you to go gallivanting after some stranger,” Mick insisted, stubbornly, trying not to hover as Amaya gingerly went through some gentle stretching exercises.

“You’re not doing it for a stranger, you’re doing it for your best friends.” 

Mick heaved a gusty sigh. “I don’t see why they had to go an’ get mixed up in this mess.” 

“Because it’s what they do,” Amaya reminded him as she stopped to place a hand on his arm. “I’ll be fine. I can look after the baby...and you can look after the two of them.” 

***

But Mick wasn’t the only person she had to convince.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked for the tenth time...or so. “I don’t want to upset you…” 

“Sara, it’s fine,” Amaya insisted. “Whatever happened...well, we don’t even know for sure that’s what it was, but...I love Michaela, and I want to take care of her for you. I don’t think I’m quite up to a full-fledged fight just yet, but this I can do.” 

Sara took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then nodded. Even now, one of the hardest things to do as a captain, she reflected, was trusting her people to know when they needed to take a break, and when they’d hit their limits.

“All right,” she said, opening her eyes “I would appreciate that. **_We_** would appreciate it. If you’re sure.”

Amaya smiled, just a little, at the repeated question. “I’m sure.”

The two women regarded each other and then Amaya cleared her throat, trying to change the subject, or at least redirect it.

“This Savage,” she said carefully. “I know you, and Leonard, tend to be skeptical about such things, but could he truly be tied to this woman? Not that that would excuse or justify his actions, not at all, but you may have to watch out for...mystical involvement.”

Sara snorted, thinking of some of their adventures, and Damien Darhk, and Malcolm Merlyn. “Not so skeptical as I used to be,” she murmured. “Not at all. You think there really might be reincarnation at play?”

“There are many cultures that hold that souls find their way back to each other,” the other woman told her. “Or at least, find their way **_back,_** for better or for worse.”

Sara tilted her head. “Do you believe in it?”

Amaya shrugged, another small smile touching her lips. “Well, it is not, traditionally, a belief of my people. But I find I like the notion, that someday, my soul will find Mick’s again, that we’ll sail together in some other way.” Sorrow touched her eyes. “That perhaps the soul of the child we might have had will find me, as well.”

Sara reached out and gently touched her arm. “I like that idea, too.”

* * *

Sin and the the professor were busily comparing notes between the Roman and Greek versions of mythology, noting words and symbols that might prove helpful in navigating the catacombs. The girl was downright giddy about the prospect of being able to help with “an adventure” and no one wanted to gainsay her.

“What about the third component?” Leonard asked, “the Egyptian myths and gods? Perhaps you might enlighten us, Master Hall?” 

Sin looked up eagerly at the prospect of a new story, and Carter frowned. “Well, the Egyptian god of the underworld is Osiris -”

“Isn’t he the one who got chopped into a lot of little pieces?” Sin interrupted. “And Isis put him back together, except she couldn’t find one last bit-”

“Yes!” Carter interjected, before she could finish. 

“Nate told me some of that story, but I didn’t understand all of it, and he stopped in the middle. What was the missing piece?” 

Sara and Len snorted, having a vague idea of just what kind of story Nate had been reluctant to relate to the young girl. Martin looked rather horrified - he knew **_exactly_** what the story concerned - and planned to have words with his colleague. 

Carter, glancing from Sin to the captain, just looked rather terrified. Sara, after an amused moment, took pity on him. 

“The part that made him a boy,” she said nonchalantly. “Well, as people usually think of it.”

“Oh.” Sin looked thoughtful a moment. “OK. I bet he didn’t like that.”

Sara snorted again. Len closed his eyes a moment, then opened them and nodded. “Yeah, I bet he didn’t.”

“I bet Isis didn’t either,” Sara muttered, then snickered. Sin didn’t hear, but Carter did, and stared at her with an expression that seemed torn between horror and an odd amusement. Martin, nearby, made a choking noise, then apparently decided it was best to simply carry on.

Verdant chose that moment to swoop through the galley. “Pretty ladies! Pretty ladies!” 

“Oh! Parrots are one of Persephone’s symbols,” Martin noted. “All talking birds, actually. That might prove useful.” 

“Well, write it down,” Sara replied. 

“Or I could just come with you!” Sin suggested. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to send her to a girls school?” Len muttered in Sara’s ear, earning himself a swat. 

“No,” she murmured back, then swallowed her smile. “Nice try,” she told Sin. “Write it down.” 

The girl sighed, but dutifully started writing.

“So,” she said thoughtfully, “this bad man…”

“Vandal Savage,” Carter butted in. Sin lifted her head and stared at him, a look so like Sara’s most forbidding that Leonard had to turn away to hide his smile. Carter shut up.

“....he kidnapped this lady,” Sin continued after a moment. “And he thinks she’s, um, supposed to be his wife?”

Carter opened his mouth, then closed it. Sara smirked.

“Yes,” she said curiously, watching Sin. “Why?”

“Well…” Sin glanced at Martin, who nodded encouragingly. “...that’s another link to Persephone. Proserpina. She was kidnapped. By the god of the underworld, who wanted her for his wife. And…” she eagerly grabbed another book. “And, um, this one says she stands for the renew...renewal of life. Just like Osiris! And there are lots of things in common between Demeter and Isis, too.”

“But what does that even mean?” Carter burst out again, sounding frustrated. “Let us just go **_get_** her!”

This time, Len and Martin both took a pointed step back as the two females in the room glared pointedly at Carter again. 

“Knowledge isn’t wasted,” Sara said after a moment of letting the young man squirm in the uncomfortable silence. “And this certainly tells us that a place that so notably mixes all these traditions is an excellent bet. Now, do you want our help, or not?”

Apparently not trusting speech, the man nodded.

“All right. Sin, Martin, keep studying your books for anything that might come in handy. Len, would you take Mick and go scout the area around Kom El Shoqafa, see if you can verify that we are, indeed, on the right track?” At his nod, she eyed Carter again. “You, stay here. If there is anyone in the area, they’re more likely to know you.”

Carter nodded grudgingly. “Savage knows him as well, now,” he said, jerking his head toward Len, who snorted.

“Trust me, he’s a lot sneakier than you,” Sara told him mildly. “Now, I have some actual ship’s business to attend to. You know, the sort I’ve been neglecting to help **_you?”_**

* * *

Martin and Sin picked up their books in silence after that, although Sin kept smirking insolently at the silent Carter in a way that made her look like she could have been Sara and Len’s blood daughter instead of their adopted one. Normally, Sara might have reminded her to show a little more respect to her elders, but she made an exception this time, leaving the man standing around awkwardly during the process.

“Master Snart, may I have a word?” Carter asked eventually, as the others filed out to tend to their various assignments and duties. 

Sara glanced back once, eyebrow quirked in silent amusement. One corner of Len’s mouth twitched upward in response. 

“What can I do for you, Master Hall?” he asked neutrally. 

The other man looked slightly uncomfortable. “I wanted to thank you for your help. I...I really do love her, you know.” 

Leonard suspected that Carter’s version of love was likely quite different from the lively and loving partnership that he and Sara shared but…

He nodded. 

“When this is all over, I’d like us to have a fresh start, somewhere far away from all this,” Carter continued.

“Well, you’d need to speak to the captain, of course,” Len reminded him, knowing that he probably wanted to do anything but, “but we’re planning to sail to the Massachusetts Bay Colony, to spend Christmas with our families.” 

“Well, we can’t go much farther than that. I’ll...er..speak to the captain.” 

“You do that.”

* * *

Len and Mick, after their reconnaissance mission, were able to report that there was undeniably something going on at the catacomb site. Sara, trusting their judgment, made the call: they’d go in that night. It happened to be the dark of the moon, and Martin thought it would be the most likely time for any nefarious (his word) dealings to be going on. 

The five people involved, Sara, Len, Mick, Carter, and a nervous-but-rather-excited Martin, all met on the deck at the first hints of true dark. Sara had fed Michaela only recently, then tucked the drowsy baby into Amaya’s arms with some regret, but just as much determination.

“Back soon,” she murmured, kissing her yawning daughter’s brow. “You’ll understand why, someday.”

Len also kissed his daughter, and whispered something to Amaya, who smiled at him. He and Sara both stepped back so Mick could speak to her, then kiss her farewell in a way that had Michaela uttering a faint yowl of protest.

Carter watched all this with barely concealed impatience, but at this point, he at least had the sense to keep his peace.

Finally, Sara squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. “Let’s go,” she said simply, and started down onto the docks. The others followed.

* * *

The entrance to Kom El Shoqafa wasn’t so far away, really, and at this time of night, the group managed to make to the site without attracting any attention whatsoever. A flickering light within the ruins of the old funerary chapel on the surface was visible even from outside, leading Sara to wonder if Savage had bribed the city night watchmen to ignore any odd goings-on there. Well, if he had, it would work in their favor as well. 

There’s just one guard posted outside. He’s not nearly attentive enough. Mick leaves him slumbering in a sheltered area nearby.

Martin gazed at the entrance shaft and its spiral staircase with a scholar’s delight, seemingly unfazed by the danger this venture could hold. Carter, however, seemed disquieted, and Sara sighed to herself. It’d be easier to dislike the man if he didn’t so obviously care for the woman they were trying to rescue. And if his brand of “love” wasn’t the sort Sara cared for, well...it wasn’t her life. 

“Len?” she whispered. “After you.”

She could see her husband nod in the dark, then move to the staircase that led down into the catacombs. She wasn’t horribly pleased, either, that he was taking point on this, but he was the master thief of their group. It made sense.

Damnit.

The entrance also wasn’t the access point she’d prefer: too limited, the field of view too small. But Len started down it quietly, silently, a ghost in the dark--or perhaps that’s a touch too on point in a necropolis. Stein followed him, Carter right beside him; whether in eagerness or in a genuine attempt to protect the scholar, Sara didn’t know.

She was next. Mick, as always, had her back.

Len was watching closely for any traps, although Martin has told them that most storied tomb traps were just that..stories. Not only is there still the possibility of old traps still active, though, there’s certainly the chance Savage has left one for intruders.   
They made it to the first underground level safely, heading down a short hallway to the necropolis’ rotunda silently, but Len slowed, eyes sweeping over the corridor stretching out before them, a slight frown on his face. There were torches down there that spoke of intruders before them, but no other sign.

“Do you hear that?” he whispered.

“No?” Martin looked at him, puzzled, then at the others. “Do you hear anything?”

“No,” Sara agreed, moving forward, “and that’s probably the point. Len?”

“I’d hoped they’d be on this level, but we’d probably have heard something by now. And almost certainly encountered more guards.” He turned slowly. “Professor, you mentioned that hall…”

“The triclinium,” Martin supplied. “The banqueting hall, for funeral feasts. It should be off the rotunda, just ahead.”

“Yeah, that.” He shook his head. “I’d hoped they’d be there; big area, made sense. The main tomb, you think?”

“As I said, it depends somewhat on what Savage is planning. Ah…” The professor looked uneasily at Carter. At one point, while the man was out of the galley, they’d discussed the possibility that Savage planned to kill Kendra, or had already done so. Carter seemed fixated on the idea that the man had abducted her for a forced marriage, but but there were other, easier places than a necropolis to do that...and with Savage’s own fixation on soulmates and reincarnation, they could all see him sending Kendra into “her next life” to wait for him.

And if that happened, Sara had already vowed, privately, to send him after her.

“I’d think it even more likely that they’d be at the bottom level,” Martin commented slowly. “Unless….”

He moved forward, stopping next to Leonard. “Can we move into the rotunda, please? I want to see something.”

Len glanced back at the others, but nodded. He moved by the professor’s side into the domed area, Carter following with an annoyed mutter that they both ignored. Sara glanced at Mick, shrugged and then followed them.

The older man let out a low “ahhhh” of recognition as he looked around the circular chamber. He moved first to a dark opening to a large, shadowy room, glancing within, then moved clockwise, studying the dark passages that led off into the crypt. Finally, he stopped before a mere slash in the rock, a breach that didn’t match the other well-hewn corridors.

Martin studied it a moment, then turned back to face the others.

“Here,” he said definitely. “It’s...well, it’s something Sin found, to be honest. And now that we’re here, I just have a feeling.”

“A feeling!?” Carter exploded, far more loudly than he should have in the silent necropolis. Mick moved forward immediately, but Sara grabbed his arm before he could clap his hand over the younger man’s mouth. Instead, she just gave Carter her best murderous glare. 

The man blanched and quieted, but the words continued to flow. “We’re following a feeling?! Kendra is in here, at the mercy of that...that...beast, and you’re following a feeling?!”

Sara started to leap in, but Martin leveled a look at the other man. And although none of those present know it, it was the very same look he once leveled at young students back in the days before he sailed off for adventures on the Canary.

“Young man,” he said, his tone so cold that Leonard grinned in admiration. “It is an **_educated_** feeling. And, as such, better by far than even your best guess. Or do you know something you’re not telling us?”

Carter stared at him a moment, then glanced at Mick. Apparently for support, which was so ridiculous that Len snorted, drawing the glance to himself.

Sara just shook her head. “Lead on, professor,” she said quietly. “And for pity’s sake…” She frowned at Carter. “...be quiet!”

They’re only a few steps into the passageway, one much more rough-hewn than the others, when Len caught sight of a faint flicker of light ahead. Martin made a very, very quiet sound of satisfaction.

“That is the Hall of Caracalla, ahead” he said, holding out a hand to make the others pause. “The 22nd Roman emperor, and a vicious, brutal psychopath.”

“Sounds like someone we know,” Sara muttered. This time, Carter nodded in agreement, staring into the shadows toward the faint light.

“This area is not part of the original necropolis, but Sin and I found documents suggesting tomb robbers had hacked a passageway from the rotunda to the chamber--the one we’re in now,” Martin continued. “Caracalla himself is not buried here; it’s so called because the bones of his horses were interred here….or because the bodies of a group of young men and horses he’d ordered killed were buried here; no one’s really quite sure. It’s quite inter…”

Carter drew in a breath and Sara, sympathetic for once, held up a hand. “Get to the point, Martin,” she said quietly. “We need to move.”

Martin looked a little sheepish. “Ah. Yes. Well, Sin continued to maintain that someone like this Savage would see a...a resonance between himself and the Hades of myth, taking the woman Persephone as his chosen wife. And do you know what is located in the Hall of Caracalla?” He continued quickly before Sara could prod him again. “Tombs with painted images of two notable scenes: the mummification of Osiris and…” He smiled. “...the abduction of Persephone.”

Sara laughed a little. “She’s going to be very smug if she’s right,” she whispered, thinking of Sin. “OK. Let’s move.”

As they drew closer to the light, voices became audible, although the words weren’t yet distinguishable. Sara frowned as she picked up the distinct cadence of chanting, then gasped as a woman’s voice rose in what was quite definitely a protest.

Kendra.

Moving more quickly, as if they’d all come to the same conclusion at once, the group pushed forward. By this point, they could clearly hear Savage’s voice and sounds of a struggle from up ahead. Carter surged forward before Leonard was able to grab hold of him. Sare swore and drew a pistol. 

They burst into the chamber, a huge, arched, underground hall of brick, to see Savage, dressed in some sort of elaborate robes, and Carter locked in a snarl of flailing limbs. There was the flash of a blade, but then Sara and Leonard found themselves having to deal with Savage’s hired muscle. They weren’t overly clever, but there were six of them. And then Mick was there, helping to clear the chamber with his big fists. 

They managed to drop the last bully boy, just in time to hear Kendra’s wail. Savage threw Carter’s bloody form away from himself contemptuously. Sara eyed him grimly, settling her grip on her knives. 

Kendra looked up from where she’d thrown herself on Carter’s body. She was dressed in robes that matched Savage’s, and there were broken manacles on her wrists. Tears were streaming down her face as she got shakily to her feet--with Carter’s sword clutched in both hands. 

“Kendra - no!” Sara shouted. 

Kendra ignored her, and swung wildly at Savage. He laughed at her efforts, but Leonard noticed that he was favoring his left leg-- clearly, Carter had gotten in a blow or two before he went down. Leonard drew his pistol and sighted carefully, hitting Savage’s already injured leg. He dropped, bellowing in pain and incoherent rage, and Kendra darted in and stabbed the sword into his chest. 

Savage bellowed one last time, words that Len didn’t understand coming from his mouth, then gasped--and collapsed.

Sara kicked Savage’s sword away and gently pulled Kendra away from the body. She placed herself between Kendra and the bloody corpses of the two men. And then she heard the faintest scrabbling from behind her, and Leonard’s warning shout. 

She whipped around, flinging both knives. They landed solidly in Savage’s chest--and this time he stayed down. 

Mick took a look around to verify that none of the bad guys were moving. “Perfessor!” 

Martin appeared from the passage, where he’d been very firmly instructed to remain. Although he was an atrocious shot with a musket, he’d proved quite accurate (and helpful) at throwing stones, and still had one clutched in his hand. He took in the scene, then headed for Carter, dropping the stone, and unslinging the haversack of basic medical supplies that he’d brought with him. 

He eased himself to his knees beside the younger man’s body and checked for a pulse, then carefully examined the wounds. After a moment, he shook his head sadly and gently closed Carter’s eyes. He began to murmur in Hebrew, then stopped and looked at Kendra. 

“Ah...forgive me, miss.” 

“No...please...continue,” she whispered brokenly. “I believe that the prayers of a kind heart are always pleasing to the gods.” 

Sara glanced around at what appeared to be some sort of ceremonial chalice and blade on what had to be an altar. “What the hell was going on down here?” she muttered. 

Kendra took a moment to steady her breathing, though the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. “Savage had convinced those men that he was immortal, and that if they drank some of his blood, they would be, too.” She took a deep breath. “He said if I wouldn’t be his now, I would be his later...and he was going to...was going to…”

Mick spat in disgust and nudged one of the bodies with the toe of his boot. “Let’s see if we can’t get these outta sight. I don’t know how often people get this far -”

“But there’s no point in leaving evidence out in plain sight,” Leonard concluded.

* * *

Kendra had calmed somewhat by the time Leonard and Mick returned from disposing of the bodies of Savage and his men. 

“We found a deep shaft in the bedrock,” Len explained. “Let’s see if he’s immortal enough to find his way out of that.” 

Sara nodded wearily. “Martin found an alcove that seems to be a sort of shrine. It seems like a good place to lay Carter to rest.” 

“It’s not as if we could get him out of here, much less carry him through the city,” Len agreed. 

He glanced over to where Kendra sat with Carter’s head resting in her lap. Martin had washed the younger man’s face and hands with water from his canteen, and straightened his clothing to hide as much of the blood as possible. 

“She all right?” 

“As well as can be expected.” 

Len thought about that dreadful instant when he realized that Savage wasn’t dead-- and how badly that could have gone, if Sara had reacted even fractionally slower. 

“I’m fine,” she told him firmly, correctly reading the thoughts that played across his face.

Len sighed, but checked his watch. “We need to move out soon. Michaela will be needing you.” 

Sara nodded, then laid a comforting hand on Kendra’s shoulder. “We need to go. Martin found a suitable place for Carter.” 

Kendra nodded silently, and Sara looked to Mick. He moved in and gently lifted the body, carefully laying him down where Martin indicated. The two men straightened Carter’s limbs and folded his hands on the hilt of his sword. 

“Would you like his ring, miss?” Mick asked quietly. 

Kendra hesitated, then nodded. Mick carefully removed the heavy gold ring emblazoned with the image of a hawk’s head, and gave it to Kendra with a respectful inclination of his head. 

The woman took it, then took one more look around the chamber. She paused, staring at the painting that depicted Persephone and Hades, then the one of Osiris.

Then she turned and started for the passage. The others followed.

* * *

“I wish we could have saved him for you,” Sara said quietly, as they made their way back to the harbor. The men were a little ahead of them, and she suspected Len had arranged that to give them time to talk.

“I know,” Kendra replied sadly, turning the ring around on her finger. “Thank you. For saving me.”

“What will you do now?” 

“I don’t know.” Kendra shook her head. “I’d known Carter my entire life. He always said we were destined to be together.” 

“So did Savage,” Sara remarked dryly. 

“You know, I’m not entirely sure that I loved him. Carter, I mean.” She darted a quick glance at Sara. “Does that make me a bad person? It was like the only choices I had were Carter or Savage. Gods, I sound horrible.” 

“You sound human,” Sara corrected gently. “And those are much like the choices many women face.”

“I can’t go home. They blame me for Aldous’s death.” 

Sara pressed her lips into a thin line, knowing that no good would come from berating the other woman’s family...however much they might deserve it. 

“I’ve never been on my own before,” Kendra confessed, her steps slowing.

“It’s not such a bad thing.” 

“But you’re not alone.” Kendra glanced at her. “You’ve got Leonard.” 

“Before I had him, I had myself.” Sara nodded, willing the other woman to understand the point she was trying to make. “That’s the most important thing.”

“I wish I was as strong as you,” Kendra said wistfully.

“I think you are. You know,” Sara said carefully, “Carter had planned for the two of you to sail with us.”

“But I have no money for passage. Only...” She fingered Carter’s ring. 

“No. You keep that,” Sara told her. “Join my crew. Learn how a ship works...figure out who you are...” 

“Someday…” Kendra paused, chewing her lip. “I wish...no one’s ever looked at me the way Leonard looks at you. He doesn’t just love you and want to be with you...he respects you. I’d like to find someone like that.” 

Sara grinned. “Well then, let’s go find him...or her.” She winked. “And maybe you’ll even find her in the mirror.”

They had neared the ship by then. Although the night was dark, the lanterns aboard ship and along the waterfront caught the pale shape of Sara’s standard. 

“A bird?” Kendra asked in wonder. 

“It’s...a long story. My ship is called The Canary. My sister made the standard for me.” 

“It’s just...the sigil of my house is a falcon. Carter’s was a hawk. It’s as if this is a sign, that I’m meant to go with you.” 

Well. The constable’s daughter from Marblehead did not believe in signs and portents. The assassin turned privateer, however, had seen a few things in her travels. She nodded slightly. 

And then Sin’s voice rang out as they climbed aboard the ship: “Sara! The baby’s awake!”

 

**_And the adventure continues..._ **


End file.
